Forever And Always
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Angelique is of the supernatural world and had promised herself to protect the Winchesters until her dying day. What she hadn't expected was how much trouble the Winchester family would be. Book 1 of Live Forever.
1. Prologue

Forever and Always

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Angelique is of the supernatural world and had promised herself to protect the Winchesters until her dying day. What she hadn't expected was how much trouble the Winchester family would be. Book 1 of Live Forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Angelique.

Authoress Note: I know that you guys are probably not liking the idea that I'm still posting a bunch of prologues. I promise that I will be posting to the stories. I just wanted to make sure that the beginnings were posted before I forget. And not only that to have them all kind of posted all at the same time for series wise. Some of the stories will finish up sooner than others. I hope that you like the Prologue of Forever and Always.

**Prologue**

1958

Normal Illinois

A man walked out of his home dressed in a nice suit. He was headed to an important meeting and it was one of the best days of his life, his training was almost over, he would finally be something worthwhile. He stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned looking into the shadows. "Angelique I know you're there."

A woman stepped out of the shadows, her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders. "Henry." Her voice was laced with a soft French accent.

"Why are you here?" He asked his brows furrowing.

"Keeping true to my promise… don't you remember."

Henry swallowed the lump in his throat remembering what Angelique had told him a while ago. It was a promise she had made when she had met his father. "You promised to protect my family…"

Angelique nodded her head. "Correct." She looked at Henry. "And it will remain that way."

Henry smiled a soft smile. "You'll… you'll watch over John for me?"

Angelique nodded her head. "Always." A small smile came to her lips. "Henry… you mustn't go." She said softly.

"Angelique this is what I've dreamed of doing." Henry said his brows furrowing.

"Something dark is in the Men of Letters."

"You worry too much Angelique." Henry said softly. He put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up. "Everything will be fine… John will become one of the men of letters when the time comes…"

Angelique took a soft breath. "Please promise me you'll be careful."

"I always am, Angelique. You watch over my son like you watched over me when I was young."

Angelique nodded her head softly. "Always. I will always watch the Winchester line, I've promised."

Henry smiled and began his walk to becoming a men of letters.

Angelique pursed her lips together unsure of what was to come. It scared her and she didn't know what to fully do other than watch Henry's son from a distance and hope that everything would be alright for the young boy and that Henry would return to his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the prologue. I know that you're probably trying to figure out what she is and why she isn't dead yet, but it'll be revealed. I hope that you guys liked it. Please be kind and leave a review and let me know what you think. I really put a lot of time into writing and would like to know what you guys think. I hope to have the next part of it out soon. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Forever and Always. I hope that you guys like this next part because it's kind of not supposed to be in here but I put it in here for a reason. So I hope that you guys like it.

Skellington: Yes, I would have to say. I hope that you enjoy this next part. I can't really promise how gritty it will be…

Romance Lover: I'm glad that you think she's an interesting character because I've been working with her for a while trying to make her the best character ever… but it is a bit hard to have a good character. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

Kitty-Chan: I'm sure that you'll like Angelique in this story. She's certainly is different than any other characters that I've done. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

**Chapter 1**

Home Burned Down

Lawrence, Kansas

November 2, 1983

Angelique hugged John at the front door. "Thank you for having me over, John."

John squeezed her tightly in the hug. His fingers dug into her cold back. "I wish you could come by more often. The boys miss you a lot Angel." He said softly to her as he pulled back, tears glistening in his eyes. "I miss you too."He admitted softly as he hung his head some.

Angelique took a soft breath. "I come by once a month John…" She lightly touched his cheek with her cold hand. "And I know in your head…" Her hand slowly fell to her side. "You're wondering what is wrong with me… and you know I can't tell you…" She said softly as she looked into his eyes.

"But… Angel… you're like an aunt figure to the boys… and you were an aunt figure to me when I was growing up." John said softly looking at her as a tear slid down his cheek.

Angelique slowly reached up and wiped his tear that fell down onto his cheek. "I know John… I promise… I'll be back like clock work… a month is never truly all that long. You know that." She said softly as she slowly pulled her hand away again as she went to grab her black tight fitting trench coat that didn't look like it belonged in that time period. She slowly went to pull away from him. "Get some rest John. I'll see you next month."

"Bye Aunt Angel." He said softly.

Angelique smiled a small soft smile. "You really should just call me Angel now."

John let out a dry chuckle knowing that was true. He sniffled some and wiped some of his tears that fell. "Is that the same thing you told my old man?"

Angelique's face morphed into one of sadness. "Long time ago yes… when you were a child." She admitted softly knowing that John was bitter about his father running off, but Angelique had a bad feeling that something had happened. But she knew deep down in her dead soul she couldn't tell him what she thought had happened because it would be fuel to the fire for John. She lightly touched his cheek. "You're afraid one day I won't be there…" She said softly looking into his eyes.

John nodded his head.

Angelique shook her head. "I made a promise years ago, John. I won't leave." She said softly as she slowly removed her hand from his face. "I should get going… your sons need you… I will see you soon John." She said as she slowly turned away. "Tell them I love them and see them next month."

"I will, Angel." He said softly for the first time using the name that she had asked him to use her name and not have Aunt in front of it.

Angelique slowly went towards the door and slipped out. She leaned against the door taking a soft breath as she slowly pushed herself up off of the door and went down towards her car that was parked in front of the house. She took a soft breath as she dug for her keys in her pocket as she made it to her car. She slowly unlocked it letting out a breath as she rubbed her mouth.

She got into her car and began to put the key into the ignition. She blinked a few times as she started it up as the radio began to static out. Her brows furrowed in wondering of what was going on. She messed with the dial wondering if it would help it out, only to cause her brows to furrow even more. She took a breath unsure of what was going on, in all of her years of living never once had she seen things like that.

She slowly began to pull her car away hoping that she wasn't making the wrong choice by leaving John's home, but she had to go out and feed and try to relax of the long day that she had. She gripped the wheel tightly as she drove down the road. Her mind kept going back to the radio staticing out and it was still doing so as she drove away. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued to drive away.

SPNSPN

Angelique had decided that her thoughts reeling of something was wrong had gotten the better of her and she had turned around after 20 minutes of driving she was back at John's home. She didn't even kill the engine of her car when she saw that Sammy's bedroom was on fire. She quickly got out of the car and ran towards the house. She saw baby Sammy being held by Dean and rushed towards them. She shielded herself over them as John came running out. She carried them away from the fire.

The fire exploded out of Sam's nursery window causing Angelique to shield the younger boys from the explosion.

Angelique checked the boys over for any damage. She then turned to John with a worried look on her face. "John?"

"Mary…"

Angelique moved towards John and he pulled her into him hugging her tightly. Angelique rubbed his back softly. "I'm so sorry John." She said softly as she tried to soothe him.

John sniffled softly as tears fell from his eyes as he slowly pulled back. "What brought you back here?" He asked softly as he looked into her eyes.

Angelique took a soft breath and her hand went to his cheek softly. "I felt something was wrong that it wouldn't leave me alone… and good thing I did." She admitted softly.

John took a breath looking down feeling terrible of what had happened to Mary. He now needed to know what was going on.

SPNSPN

John sat on the hood of the Impala with Dean and Angelique looking at the house. John held Sam close to him thankful that he was asleep. A sour look was on his face as his mind kept reeling. He was tired of people asking if he was alright. He had lost his wife and there was nothing that he could do about it.

He was thankful that Angelique had come back when she did because he wasn't sure what he would have done. He looked over and saw her holding his eldest son close to her.

Angelique looked over at John. "Come on…" She said softly as she got up to her feet slowly pulling Dean up to her body. "You and the boys can stay with me for tonight. You all need some rest…"

John took a breath and nodded his head. He knew that she was right on that. He looked at his youngest son who was sound asleep and new that he needed a proper bed to sleep in which Angelique had in her home. "Okay." He said softly his voice hoarse from the tears that he had shed during the past few hours.

SPNSPN

John came into Angelique's living room with his brows furrowed as he came into the living room.

"I know you have something to ask me John." She said softly as she turned and looked at him. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You… you've been like that for as long as I could remember…" John said softly.

Angelique slowly nodded her head.

"And your skin is cooler than anyone else's that I've ever met… and you had been an aunt to my father…" John rubbed his face.

"Yes…"

"What are you?" He asked softly looking at her.

"Know this John… I've never hurt you or your family…"

"I know, Angel… what are you?" He asked softly looking at Angelique. "What are you?"

"I'm a Vampire."

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1 of Forever and Always. I thought that it was nice to add this into the story since I haven't really wrote the beginning of Supernatural this way. I thought since I had her watching over the Winchester family… I thought it was good to add it. Please leave a review of what you think of this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter as soon as I can. I am at least updating on fic a day to keep up with this so I don't fall behind on any stories. Each one will have a new chapter and if it says chapter 3 it will usually be all fics will be updated with 3 chapters. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Always and Forever. I hope that you guys like this part of Always and Forever. It's a bit different than what I usually write.

Romance Lover: Yes, she did reveal herself and if Mary knew or not… well that won't be told sadly until probably much much later.

Skellington: It was a good twist for the story wasn't it. I hope you like this next part.

Kitty-Chan: That she did. But she had to reveal herself. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

**Chapter 2**

Back Again

Dean put down his Versa Bank Mastercard down onto the handwritten guest ledger. The grime was still all over him from his little dunk into the river off of the bridge. "One room, please."

Sam stood behind him with his lips pursed together.

The clerk slowly picked up the card looking at it. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

Sam blinked a few times in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month with some woman with him. His wife or something…"

Dean looked back at his brother. That told him something that was really important.

SPNSPN

The door to the motel room swung open sending blinding sunlight into the room. Sam slowly came into the room and then suddenly pulled Dean into the room. Sam quickly shut the door seeing that the room was fairly clean other than a few things. His eyes then suddenly widened when he noticed a figure sound asleep on the bed, her arm covering her closed brown eyes, it was Angelique. "Whoa…" Sam said softly as he looked around the rest of the room that had papers pinned to it, along with maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, hand written notes. There were books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor.

Dean saw a half-eaten burger in a trashcan. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least. But he would never leave Angelique behind… not like this during the day… alone… not for this long."

Sam fingered the salt on the floor and looked up at his brother. "Salt, cats-eye shells… he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean pursed his lips together as he looked at the paper covered wall.

"What have you got there?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"He's looking at the Centennial Highway victims." A rough female french accent sounded groggy with sleep.

The brothers turned seeing that Angelique had woken up from being asleep. They must've made too much noise and woke her up.

"Sorry, Angel… we didn't mean to wake you…" Sam began only to trail off.

Angelique shook her head as she stretched some.

Dean looked back at the wall, his lips pursed together, his brows furrowed together. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam looked at the wall and he noticed something that their father had found. It was the same article that they had come across. He turned on the lamp to look at it closer.

"We figured it out…" Angelique said looking at the wall her lips pursed together into a thin line. "She's a woman in white."

Dean looked at the victims. "You sly dogs." He looked at Sam and Angelique who stood behind his brother. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

Sam pursed his lips together thinking. "She might have another weakness." Sam said looking at his brother.

Angelique looked at the younger boy realizing how much he reminded her of well, herself always thinking of the other things that would help them. She had thought the same thing of Constance of having a weakness.

"Well, Dad would make sure." Dean said coming over to them. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried."

Angelique shook her head. "No. But John did go to talk to Joseph Welch… and before you say anything Sammy. He's still alive…"

"Alright. Why don't you, uh, find the address and I'm gonna get cleaned up." He said as he went to go and get a shower.

Sam turned to face his brother. "Hey Dean?"

Dean stopped in his tracks turning to face his younger brother.

"What I said earlier about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand. "No chick-flick moments."

Sam let out a soft laugh and nodded his head. "Alright, Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam laughed again as Dean disappeared into the bathroom. He slowly turned around and looked at Angelique. "Why did Dad leave you behind?" He asked softly worried of why he had left her behind.

Angelique looked at Sam. "I can tell that you're worried about me Sammy." She said softly and she slowly came over to him. She touched his cheek softly with her hand softly, which caused Sam's head leaned into her touch. "You know that I can't go out during the day… it causes problems that I rather not deal with." She told him softly as she slowly ran her hand through his hair.

"I missed you Angelique…" Sam said softly looking into her dark brown eyes.

"I know… I missed you too Sammy… but I am going to kick your brother's ass." She said letting out a soft breath even though she didn't need to breathe because she had been dead for years. She only did it because it was still the human side of her to keep her looking human as she walked about around humans.

Sam let out a soft laugh knowing that was true. She was one of the reasons that he had gone off to college. She supported him and told him it was okay to go to college and continue on learning. It was like… she didn't care if he was a hunter or furthering his education. She was always going to be there to watch over him.

"How is your college going? I know that I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about it?" She questioned as she slowly sat down on the bed, still looking fairly visibly tired, even though she had woken up.

Sam smiled softly. "It's going good Angelique. Have a wonderful girlfriend, have an interview with the school to have my whole college life on a platter."

Angelique smiled softly. "I'm glad that you're finding your way Sam." She said softly, she never had felt so proud of one of her boys.

Sam smiled softly, blush covering his cheeks a tiny bit. He had never seen Angelique so proud of him and it was something new to him.

Angelique looked up at him. "Your father… before he left, he left information for me if he did this… where he was to go next…" She slowly got up. "He went and saw Joseph Welch." She said as she began to rummage through some of the things that were on one of the tables. Angelique watched Sam move towards the mirror. She watched his smile fall as he walked across the room.

She pursed her lips softly knowing that Sam was now looking at the photo that John had hung up on the mirror frame. She remembered the photo well, she was the one that had took the photo and it was a wonderful moment that she had caught on camera.

SPNSPN

Angelique watched Sam pace back and forth before sitting on the bed. A smile was on his lips and she had to admit that was nice to see him so happy. She looked up when she saw Dean come out of the bathroom all cleaned up.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean questioned looking at his younger brother.

"No." Sam said as he looked at his phone with a loving look on his face. He couldn't wait to get back to Jessica.

"Aramian's buying."

Sam shook his head. "Mm-mm." He didn't want anything that was going to be part of a credit card scam.

Angelique let out a soft breath as she watched the older brother walked out of the room. She took a soft breath as she looked over at Sam. "You listening to your voicemails?"

Sam nodded his head softly. "Yeah… Jessica was pretty worried… about me leaving the way that I did…"

Angelique nodded her head softly. "Don't mind me… listen to your messages." She said softly giving him a small smile.

Sam slowly brought his phone up to his ear as he watched Angelique grab her things that were around the room.

"_So come home soon, okay? I love you." _

His phone beeped and he pressed the button and put it back up to his ear. "What?"

"_Dude, five-oh, take off." _

Sam quickly got up to his feet. "What about you?"

"_Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad." _

Angelique grabbed Sam moving him away from the window. She brought her finger to her lip as he was about to say something.

SPNSPN

Angelique looked over at Sam who was driving down the road. They had to do a prank call to the police in order to get Dean out of the police station. "You did right to get your brother out of there… but I don't know if I should be disappointed in you or proud."

Sam let out a soft chuckle knowing what she meant by that. He was a bit disappointed in himself for even doing what he had done. His phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"_Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." _

"You're welcome." Sam said with a grin as he drove down the road.

"_Listen, we gotta talk." _

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

Angelique couldn't help but feel the pit in her stomach grow bigger. She could tell that something was wrong and she just didn't know what it was at the time.

"_Sammy, would you shut up for a second." _

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"_Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho without Angelique." _

"What? How do you know?"

"_I've got his journal."_

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"_Yeah, well, he did this time."_

"What's it say?'

"_Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." _

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"_I'm not sure yet."_

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Leaving Angelique behind? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"Sam look out!" Angelique yelled causing Sam to look up.

His feet came crashing down onto the breaks, dropping his cellphone in the process.

Angelique hit the dash and fell to the floor with a harsh thump. She groaned softly closing her eyes as she tried to get over the fact she had hit the dash of Dean's precious car.

Sam breathed hard and his heart raced in his chest.

"Take me home." Constance said from the backseat.

Sam made no movement to move the car.

"Take me home!"

"No." Sam said firmly as he continued to look at her.

Angelique felt the passenger side door fling open and she was thrown out of the car. Her body tumbled across the floor scraping her skin up. She looked up just in time to see the car driving away from her. She got up to her feet with a groan. "Putain d'enfer." She cursed in French. Thankfully Sam had told her where they were going so that meant she had to get there and get there quickly.

SPNSPN

Angelique rushed into the house and a gasp left her lips watching the boys pushing the bureau away from them. She watched the two boys walk to where a puddle of water was.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said looking at the puddle.

Sam nodded his head. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slapped Sam on the chest where he had been injured at.

Sam laughed through the pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass." Dean said leaning over to look at his car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He looked back at his brother. "I'll kill you."

Sam let out a laugh.

Angelique came over to Sam and began to check him over. "You okay?" She asked looking him over with her lips pursed together.

"I'm fine Angelique." Sam said softly knowing that she was worried about him.

SPNSPN

Angelique's head rested against the window as Sam sat next to his brother looking over the journal to see what the coordinates he had left them.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded his head. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

Sam looked over hesitating some. "Dean, I, um…"

Dean glanced at the road and then back to his brother. "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean nodded his head in disappointment. He returned his attention to the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever."

"Dean." Angelique said looking at him.

Dean glanced at Sam. "I'll take you home."

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the car up outside of the apartment complex that Sam lived in. He still had a frown on his face not liking the idea that Sam was going back to college, but he had made a promise to his younger brother that he was to go back to school.

Sam got out of the car and closed the door. He leaned in looking at his brother. "Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded his head.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, alright."

Sam patted the door twice. "See you Angelique." He said softly before turning away.

Dean leaned over towards the passenger side door. "Sam?"

Sam turned to look at his brother.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

Dean began to drive away leaving Sam alone.

Angelique let out a soft breath. "Dean… you boys did good."

Dean looked back at Angelique. "Did we?" Dean asked softly.

"Yes, Dean. I know you're upset with Sam wanting to go back…"

Static began to come over his radio.

"Dean… something's wrong…" Angelique said as a pit formed in her stomach.

"Hang on." Dean said quickly making the car turn in a U-Turn to get back to his brother's place.

Upon arriving back at the apartment he quickly got out of the car. "Stay here please." He said as he ran inside.

Angelique let out a soft breath knowing that she really didn't have much of a choice.

SPNSPN

Angelique stood beside Sam as he loaded up a shotgun. She pursed her lips together as Dean came over.

Dean looked at the trunk and then to Sam.

Sam looked up, sighing, and then a nod, before tossing the shotgun into the trunk. "We got work to do."

Angelique pursed her lips together as she looked at the boys. She knew what it was not going to be an easy ride since John was now missing. She thought about the idea of John leaving her behind which really upsetted her, because she shouldn't have been left behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Live Forever. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think. Reviews really help me write more and I hope to have more chapters out soon for this story. I know it's a bit slow going. I promise it will get better. Until next time guys.


End file.
